reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Supply Center
Not to be confused with 'World War II Supply Centers' or 'Ore Refineries, used during the '''Cold War'' Among various structures across the world, there has to be a Supply Center to help with the storage of supplies for war efforts when required. Hearts of bases have these facilities to help keep their war efforts for either world peace or world domination going, the buildings have known to be a key role in keeping a work force in the military factions rolling within in time. They come many forms from warehouses to drop-off points, they are the main source to keep a faction's economy going as planned by their Generals; below is a list of Supply Centers which are currently being operated by the factions. Supply Helipad Commissioned by the United States Task forces for airborne supply delivery, the Supply Helipad is a structure which allows Chinook Helicopters to deliver $600 worth of supplies to these stations to fund the USA's operations against the GLRF, these structures allow swift fielding of Chinook helicopters whenever required, there have also been sightings of Combat Chinook helicopters from these facilities with fireports on the side and equipped with a 50. Caliber & rocket pods. The Helipad was first used in the First Eurasian Conflict, currently to this day, they still serve the US-Task Forces to keep their income coming in as gold to ensure their survival against the GLRF and the Forth Reich's incoming attacks. Units Built The Supply helipad can set up their helicopter fleet to head out into the world and collect supplies within their areas of reach. Currently in the USA's fleet of airborne collectors are the following units: Supply Center Built for China's economic operations for both Eurasian Conflicts throughout the Peoples Liberation Army of China's involvement during the fights, Supply Centers are one of China's primary mainstay locations where they allow their Beijing Escort Supply Transports to bring and store supplies gathered by the PLA during both conflicts; But as the wars rages on between enemies of China and several enemies that cause trouble against them, supply trucks have been equipped with machine guns for safety purposes. These facilities have been robust built than other supply facilities with bricks and cinderblocks, designed to last for an entire war when the Iron Dragon PLA is at war with any enemy personnel; Whilst working with the United States and Company forces, these buildings can help keep China's economy going smooth. Units Built The Supply Center allows construction of two types of supply vehicles used in their forces, the Iron Dragon PLA utilises their best vehicles within their forces, the Beijing Escort Supply Truck. A small and heavy version of the vehicle have been utilised. Supply Stash Used to house supplies and fund Prince Kassad's forces. These facilities train Workers and Supply Trucks for bringing in materials required for the GLRF and they since the GLA's defeat, they lacked perfect defensive countermeasures for vehicles on the battlefield whilst Supply Convoys can get attacked by enemy personnel whilst on their runs, Kassad ordered all pilots of all supply trucks to build makeshift machine guns before setting out on their runs and salvage armour pieces if necessary if they are most vulnerable. The Supply Stash was redesigned and rebuilt to ensure quality for all of the Global Liberation Resistance and therefore allowing more trucks to make their deposits after collection. Units Built Sometimes the GLRF can train workers if there is no Command Center around so they can rebuild. The Stash can be used to build Supply Trucks, they are powerful than China's Supply Trucks and come with a Machine Gun whenever required for self defense. Supply Facility Consisting of Tents, A Hangar & a set of Housing Blocks for workers, the Supply Facility is the place where all Supplies are kept after collection. This location also holds permits to build Supply Technicals and is to hold the workers who help house the Supplies to work here, all-thou it consist of tents for holding the stashes until further notice, they are moved to the hangar after waiting time for processing and to help bring income to the Company of Liberty. Housing the Workers All workers hired to work in these facilities have casual housing blocks with accommodation, including a Living Room, Kitchen, Bathroom, Basement, Bedroom and also many other technical gadgets of the 21st Century for entertainment and also proper housing in fair conditions as-long as they work in supply storage. The collection and also helping the processing of the valuables inside the supply boxes; some who work at the Supply Facility can also acquire access to Supply Technical operation, which will allow them to fetch the supplies and bring them back to the facility without being destroyed in the process. Processing the Supplies In the Tents, the Supply Crates gathered by Supply Technicals are stored here, there are three tents which allow the storage of the crates while the workers grab them and bring them into the Vehicle Hangar to process them for Company usage to increase their size of their army and also help increase the income of the army itself, allowing Company Commanders stay into economical standards when on the battlefields. Units Built Supply Control To be added... Supply Warehouse To be added... MEA Supply Center To be added... Units Built Depending on what country is on the field when the Middle East Alliance is in play, the countries that make up the alliance have their own unique supply truck to utilise when a battle breaks out in the Middle East. Mobile Supply Center The Forth Reich of Yuri dosn't have any Supply Centers within their forces, their funding comes from well-trained combat and defensive workers with the well maintained Supply Miner. An armed supportive and resource vehicle designed to be a mobile supply drop-off point, they are also equipped with a 90mm Rifled Cannon. * Track Miner Mobile Supply Center - Serves as the base for the Forth Reich of Yuri's main source of economic income, equipped with a rifled cannon to fend off their foes if under attack. Behind the Scenes * These structures are important to all factions, serving as their main source of income as the wars wage on against their foes. But as supplies run low over time, they must find an alternate source. :* The structures will either keep their standard model from the game, or will be updated later on as Reign of Conflagration progresses on. * Notice the missing conveyor on the US-Task Force's Supply Center and the GLA symbol on the GLRF's Supply Center, the USA's Supply Helipad will have its conveyor belt still ingame and the GLRF's symbol will be replacing the symbol in later versions. Category:Structures Category:Main Faction Buildings